From Brie's POV
by xXxHearts-DesirexXx
Summary: A Story about gabriella montez. follow her point of view as 1 boy turns her boring life into an enjoyable one. rated t just to be safe. troyella! duh!
1. Prologue

From Brie's P.O.V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hsm or any of the characters!

Prologue

"Another day, another school." I said, rather annoyed. My mom had made me move away from my school, my friends and my boyfriend. Ok this actually wasn't that bad but I don't think I can deal with another school all over again.

My boyfriends name is Kyle Bryant. He is head of the math club and the biggest pain ever. Why do I go out with him then? you may ask. Simple. I didn't have the strength to tell him no. all my friends and family think we look soo cute together and will end up together forever. I shudder at the thought.

My friends insisted on keeping contact. They said it was to keep me happy and again I didn't have the strength to tell them if they wanted to keep me happy leave me alone.

I know what your thinking. This girl is a world class bitch. But in not really just fed up with my boring life…

READ ON TO FIND OUT HOW ONE GUY TURNS BRIE'S 'BORING' LIFE INTO SOMETHING ENJOYABLE.

Reviiiew plzz


	2. Chapter 1: East High

From Brie's P.O.V

**Disclaimer: **I don't own hsm or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

"Another day, another school." I said as I walked through the doors of east high.

I was immediately met by a blur of red & white. "this school sure has a lot of spirit" I muttered under my breath. But I couldn't blame them. I mean they had excellent sports status.

I looked down at my locker number: '375' I was at locker number 4. I rolled my eyes "figures"

I moaned as I started to search for my locker, but I ended up getting lost. I grumbled and tapped the nearest person to me on the shoulders to ask for directions.

He turned around and I was instantly lost in his gorgeous blue eyes. He gave me a confused smile.

"Umm do I know you?" I had expected it to come out rude but he was surprisingly kind.

"Im Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. You don't know me but im kinda lost do you know where locker 375 is? "I asked blushing slightly.

"Sure im troy by the way, troy Bolton." We started to walk " so are you new here?"

"Yep this school is kinda over whelming"

"well at least you got the colours down" he grinned referring to my red top and white jacket.

"And here's me thinking I was going to stand out." I joked. He laughed. I couldn't believe I was flirting with him. I mean I have a boyfriend.

"Well here we are" he said and opened the locker _wait how did he know the combination? _I thought.

"Wait you do know this is my locker… right?" I asked confused. He laughed making me even more confused.

"OUR locker" he corrected. "they didn't have enough room to give you your own locker and they decided it was a fitting 'punishment'" he explained putting air quotes around 'punishment'

"I don't really mind and you don't have to worry about space ill just put some of our stuff in my gym locker. They forgot I had 2. One of the joys of being on the basket ball team" he stated adding the last part dramatically I giggled.

"You really have it all" I said sarcastically.

"So who do you have for homeroom?" he asked.

"Darbus." I answered after looking at my schedule. He smiled. "is that good?"

"For you… no" he smirked "but for me yes were in the same one." I smiled he wanted to spend time with me. _And what's my boyfriends name again?_

"Ok where's homeroom?"

"This way" we walked around the corner and I nearly kicked myself there was the front door. MY LOCKER WAS JUST AROUND THE OTHER CORNER.

We walked into homeroom and all eyes were on me.

"Ill see you after class" troy whispered into my ear. This caused more whispers through the class.

"And you are?" my head snapped to the teacher. A grey haired woman with bottle capped glasses and a shrill voice.

"Im Gabriella montez… the new girl."

"Well sit down so you don't interrupt my class anymore" I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Ms Darbus droned on and on. I found it really hard to stay awake. I looked over at troy he was writing some thing, I don't know what. I saw him pass it to a bushy haired boy. The both sniggered after hed read it.

"Mr Bolton… Mr Danforth im glad you find Romeos death so amusing. Can any of you of you tell me what Romeos last words were?" I winced at the change of tone in her voice.

"To get laid by Juliet." The bushy haired boy stated obviously proud that he knew the answer but a blush soon came to his face when he realised the other meaning. The class was in fits of silent laughter.

After class when I left the room I saw troy there waiting for me.

"Hey Brie!"

"Brie?"

"My new nickname for you, you like it… right?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah"

"Good because it suits you" ...no-ones ever called me brie before but I liked it. I don't let anyone but my mom call me gabby and all my friends called me Ella but brie was by far my favourite.

"So can I see your schedule?" he asked. I handed it to him. "Looks like were in the same classes except gym and calculus. I cant believe you take advance calculus. _All the same classes _I thought _this is going to be an interesting year…_

Reviiew plzz

Xxx

Chanel


End file.
